1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facility for repairing flaws in pieces of wood having a device for recognizing and surveying the flaws, having a conveyor device, which receives the pieces of wood to be repaired in a manner correct for processing, and having tools, which are displaceable in multiple axes in relation to the pieces of wood on the conveyor device, for repairing the flaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
To be able to repair flaws in wood, such as cracks, knot holes, resin galls, and the like, by machine, holding the wood to be repaired on a conveyor device in a manner correct for processing, to which guides parallel to the conveyor direction for longitudinal carriages are assigned on both sides, the longitudinal carriages bearing guides extending transversely to the conveyor direction for a transverse carriage, which in turn receives a tool carriage, which is displaceable perpendicularly to the longitudinal and transverse carriages, for approach of the respective tool to the wood, is known (AT 11 042 U2). The tool carriages can therefore be displaced in accordance with the location coordinates, which are measured via a surveying device, of the established flaws of the wood to be processed and the flaws can be repaired with the aid of the tools provided for this purpose, wherein the provision of longitudinal carriages on both sides of the conveyor device substantially shortens the processing time for the wood to be repaired because of the doubling thus possible of the tools usable independently of one another.
In order that the flaws of the piece of wood can be repaired during its longitudinal conveyance on a conveyor device, providing a fixed gantry, which spans the conveyor device, and on which at least one transverse carriage is mounted, which forms a guide extending in the conveyor direction of the conveyor device for a tool carriage which can approach, is additionally known (EP 2 424 715 B1). The tool can accordingly be aligned via the transverse carriage and the tool carriage in relation to the flaw to be processed of a piece of wood clamped on the conveyor device and can also be moved with the conveyor movement of the wood along the guide, which extends in the conveyor direction, for the tool carriage.
These known facilities for repairing flaws in pieces of wood have the disadvantage above all that in the case of the conveyance after a simultaneous processing of multiple pieces of wood clamped in succession on the conveyor device, the structural length of the facility is enlarged at least to the sum of the lengths of the receptacles provided on the conveyor device for the pieces of wood to be processed simultaneously. In addition, the wood having the most flaws determines the processing time for all other pieces of wood, which possibly require shorter processing times.